falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cade Isaac
Cade Isacc, also known as the Texan Ghost, is a former New California Republic veteran ranger and 1st Recon commando, along with being the sole survivor of an ambush on his squad that left him as the last one alive. After being left for dead by the NCR, Cade now roams the rest of the wasteland alone, taking out justice on those who deserve it while trying to find answers to his abandonment. Background Early Years Cade was raised in a simple life at a farm, his father being a premier hunter. When he was young, Cade wasn't exactly the most social child, preferring to stay outside and wanted to desperately explore the rest of the fascinating wastes, much to the displeasure of his mother. He grew up reading Pre-War comics and listening on the local radio networks that were broadcasting his favorite music. When Cade grew older, his father trained him in using a rifle, along with simplistic survival techniques. Cade would eventually go out of his way to explore outside his home, usually purchasing food and supplies from merchants while helping his mother to keep the farm and house in check. When he turned 19, Cade witnessed the New California Republic move in to their territory. Heavily inspired by the stories he heard as a child, and with prior hunting experience, Cade soon enlisted as a trooper for the NCR in 2268. Military Career Cade became very loyal and patriotic to the New California Republic and their goals of restoring order and bringing back the beliefs of democracy. Cade wasn't blind to the negative aspects of the NCR, but held pride in his job and felt that if the NCR possessed the room to improve, then he would help in any way he could along the way. Cade's quickly exceeded his training and was assigned to the army's 1st company, 4th battalion. The battalion he was a part of was usually ordered to guard NCR outposts. Cade didn't get the chance to prove his worth until around 2273 when one of the outposts that his platoon was savagely attacked by the Jackal raider group. With half of the troopers killed and the other taken captive including himself, Cade desperately tried to escape, only to catch the attention of the Jackal's leader, Banshee. Banshee beat Cade, and used him as an example to the rest of his platoon for what happens when people try to fight the Jackals. The Jackals kept the surviving soldiers, which included Isaac, as their prisoners to gain leverage against any NCR that would attempt to rescue their allies. However, under yet to be understood circumstances, Cade risked his own life to save his fellow men, despite the difficult odds. While Banshee survived and the Jackals retreated, Cade managed to bring the surviving troops back to their headquarters. His bravery and heroism earned him many medals and recognition from the NCR military. Because of this, Cade was recruited into the NCR's elite 1st Recon reconnaissance unit in 2272. He continued to serve with distinction for many more years to come, operating in the Mojave Wasteland. Cade was present during the first battle of Hoover Dam, one of his first encounters with the Legion. In 2278, shortly before the tragedy of the Bitter Springs massacre, Cade was promoted into a Ranger, which he considers to be lucky. Cade barely managed to pass through the intense training for being a ranger. While he successfully passed almost every other test, he hit a low point on one of the more difficult tests that focused around a skill he was weaker in. Despite that, he was still promoted on the account of his outstanding career. Cade was noted for being a rare case, as he had only served up to 13 years in the NCR by 2281, having become a Ranger in a very short amount of time. This gave him quite the reputation in the barracks, with most of the new recruits and other soldiers looking up to him as a role model. He set the example for many others to follow. When the NCR-Legion war exploded in 2281, Cade grew both an intense hatred and fear for their enemies. Cade was usually stationed at Camp Golf, where he would pick off the occasional Legion squads attempting to gain intel on the base and their operations. At the same time, the corruption and uglier nature of the NCR was shown to Cade. Isaac would often disagree with certain superiors, such as when he was ordered to bring down the Kings in Freeside, because they were threatening NCR squatters in the area. After much convincing on both sides of the argument, Cade eventually solved the problem diplomatically, showing that he wasn't only good with his guns, but with his words. As the war and the months stretched on, Cade became more disillusioned with the NCR. But, he constantly reassured himself that he was doing the right thing, for both New Vegas and his faction. This motivation was broken during the final battle of Hoover Dam. Left for Dead Cade and his unit were stuck out of nowhere by a band of legionaries. Isaac was seemingly killed in the fight after an explosive was detonated, and his body was never found. He was given a grave somewhere in New California, despite never being buried. But in reality, Isaac had survived the battle. He was distraught from his injuries, and the fact that the NCR had neglected to investigate further into his "death" and the death of his squad. Cade assumed that there was a conspiracy and that they were sold out, as there was no way anyone outside of NCR's command knew of their strategy. Isaac did not return to the NCR, but took up a new identity and left his old soldier life behind him. He became a vigilante in the wasteland -- killing raiders and protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. Cade's Ranger helmet was badly damaged, so he wore a gas mask and other clothing that could cover up his face, in order to hide his true identity. The Return By 2284, Cade had already performed a series of attacks against various raider bases and encampments. A high price of caps was put on his head for whoever could kill him. He was last seen in Colorado, and he had encountered both Legion slavers and a rival gang of salvagers. Isaac quickly got the upper hand on them, but he was interrupted when a bounty hunter arrived to kill him and take the reward. Equipment and Inventory Notes Appearances Cade Isaac was present during the events of both Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 4. Gallery Cade vs legion.jpeg Cade armored1.jpeg|Cade with his rifle. 22380 screenshots 20170115155821 1.jpg|Ditto. IMG_6bd5cf8b-bc6c-4657-9fbe-c0d981ee291f-1.png|Cade, 2287 Category:Characters Category:New California Republic